1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a liquid crystal display panel and liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
As liquid crystal displaying techniques undergo fast development, due to the advantages of high resolution, reduced thickness, light weight, and low power consumption, the liquid crystal display devices find wide applications in many application fields. A known liquid crystal display device comprises a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. The liquid crystal display panel comprises a plurality of pixel units, arranged in an array format, with each of pixel units further comprising R, G, B sub-pixel units.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing the structure of a pixel unit of a known liquid crystal display panel. To save cost, R, G, B sub-pixel units of pixel unit 10 are arranged as tri-gate pixel. As such, number of scan lines 12 increases and the probability of broken lines in scan lines 12 also increases. If more scan lines 12 are broken, the yield rate decreases and the manufacturing cost increases.
Thus, it is desired to have a liquid crystal display panel and liquid crystal display device that overcomes the above problems.